Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross World
by Kuro Azakura
Summary: Varios años después del duelo entre Fudo Yusei y Z-One, una nueva generación de duelistas surge para buscar la oportunidad de crear su propia leyenda, que se les presenta con cartas nunca antes vistas. Pero no todo es lo que parece, porque esas cartas han abierto una puerta que nunca debió abrirse, y que solo nuestros nuevos héroes pueden cerrar, claro, si sobreviven a la escuela.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Xros World**

- Interesante - diálogos de personajes

- _Idiota - pensamientos de personajes_

_- __No me molestes__ - __diálogos de espíritus_

_**…**__**Cross Shoukan! - Cantos de invocación**_

**Vander! - Monstruos Cross, efectos y ataques**

Nos encontramos en una ciudad en una isla del Pacifico, donde se ubica una de las tantas Academias del mundo, en donde se imparte la materia de Especialización en Duelos de Monstruos, donde prepararían a las leyendas de Duelos del mañana, aunque en el caso de esta no hay gran nivel entre los duelistas, considerando que la mayoría son gente local y son pocos. Aunque nuestra historia se centra solo en uno de ellos llamado Yusuke quien acaba de ingresar a dicha Academia, que parece ser para lo único que se despierta temprano por la clara muestra de sueño presente en su rostro.

- ¡Juré que nunca llegaría el día en el que me despertaría temprano, y aun así aquí estoy a las 7 am para iniciar mis clases en la Academia! Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que empezar a cambiar mi actitud ¿no? Jeje - Se veía un muchacho de 17 años, aproximadamente 1.77 de estatura, un aspecto ligeramente musculoso, con una sudadera azul oscuro abierta, unos pantalones de mezclilla negra con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho y cabello negro y corto, con un ligero fleco en la parte delantera. - A pesar de haberme levantado temprano parece ser que igual llegare tarde, será mejor que me apresure y corra a la Academia -

Después de varias calles corriendo, gritando y derribando viejitas (?) al fin vemos a Yusuke frente a su salón de clases el cual resulta estar vacío, y con un cartel en la puerta q dice "_A los nuevos estudiantes favor de dirigirse a nuestro salón de pruebas 5 para una evaluación y entregarles a algunos afortunados un Deck personalizado y especializado para la escuela. Atte la Dirección"_ y claro, después de deprimirse por su maldita suerte, se apresura a llegar al dichoso salón, justo a tiempo porque estaban a nada de cerrar la puerta.

Al entrar notó que no eran tantos alumnos como esperaba ver, solo eran cerca de 30 o 35, la mayoría lo voltearon a ver en cuanto se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y de inmediato fue a sentarse en el último lugar libre, junto a una muchacha de casi su misma edad, de piel ligeramente blanquecina, cabello largo y negro y ojos café, que usaba una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscura y tenis negros con blanco, que lo miraba discretamente mientras caminaba a su asiento hasta que justo antes de sentarse lo volteo a ver.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurai Kaori, mucho gusto, no recuerdo tu nombre- dijo la muchacha tranquilamente - Eso es porque no lo dije al llegar, me llamo Yoshina Yusuke, ni siquiera me preguntaron mi nombre para saber si era de esta clase y solo me dejaron pasar, aunque no me quejo, deberían tener más cuidado, por cierto, no recuerdo haberte visto antes en el pueblo, ¿eres nueva aquí? - respondió tranquilo Yusuke.

- Hace poco me mude, aunque haces preguntas muy rápido para ser alguien a quien acabo de conocer ¿no lo crees? - Le contestó la chica con un toque de gracia en su voz. - Si, creo que tienes razón, lamento si parezco inoportuno, pero me pareces una persona agradable y quería saber un poco más de ti, lo lamento - respondió algo apenado.

Kaori solo mostro una sonrisa tranquila para regresar la vista al frente, sin dejar de prestarle atención a Yusuke - No tienes que disculparte si eres honesto, yo también iba a preguntarte sobre ti, porque quería saber algo sobre el pueblo y sobre ti, si no era mucha molestia -

- En ese caso no dudes consultarme cualquier duda que se te presente sobre el pueblo, y tratare de responderte lo mejor que pueda, me gustaría considerarme tu amigo en esta isla - dijo animadamente antes de mirar al frente, justo a tiempo para notar que su maestro, del cual sólo sabía su nombre porque tenia un gafete que decía Profesor Daimonji, estaba a punto de dar los nombres de los afortunados que tendrían esos decks especiales y únicos de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba ser parte de ese selecto grupo, o que su ahora amiga lo fuera, en el mejor de los casos ambos podrían tener uno de los decks nuevos, pero pensar eso era demasiado, o eso pensaba Yusuke mientras la pantalla digital mostraba los nombres y la fotografía de los jóvenes duelistas afortunados. Entre esas fotografías nota el rostro de su amiga junto a su nombre y de inmediato voltea a verla para felicitarla con una ligera sonrisa, que fue rápidamente correspondida por ella, que regresó la mirada al frente para mostrar una mirada sorprendida y señalarle hacia el frente, al voltear vio su rostro al final de la lista. ¡Lo habían elegido a él para usar un de esos nuevos decks! No estaba seguro del porqué, pero eso no importaba ahora, simplemente se esforzaría para demostrar que se merecía el regalo que se le había dado.

- Muy bien, ahora para demostrar el porqué de que estos decks sean tan especiales vamos a elegir a un par de los duelistas elegidos para que se enfrenten y demuestren lo que pueden hacer con estas cartas únicas - Hablo un hombre de edad madura, de cabello castaño y corto, con un bigote corto y de ojos café claro, con el uniforme de los profesores que consistía en una gabardina color vino cerrada y unos pantalones negros, con un gafete que tenía escrito Profesor Craft, el cual solo miro al encargado de mostrar a los elegidos y este solo puso una orden en la computadora que empezó a pasar los nombres en 2 columnas en sentido inverso a alta velocidad, que poco a poco se iban deteniendo, mostrando los nombres de Yusuke y Kaori que solo se miraron por unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al frente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras los otros estudiantes se acercaban al frente para rodear la pequeña plataforma ovalada donde se encontraban ahora ambos jóvenes con un Duel Disk aunque aún no habían revisado sus nuevas cartas y pidieron permiso para poder revisarlos un poco antes de iniciar el duelo, después de todo eran deck nuevos y debían reconocer las cartas un poco al menos antes de cualquier duelo.

Cada uno se encontraba al extremo de la plataforma donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo, Yusuke estaba revisando las cartas que les habían entregado, y a pesar de no conocer prácticamente ninguno de los monstruos y de no encontrar ningún Tuner y teniendo varias cartas en su Extra Deck, cosa que le pareció extraña, no se desanimó, pues pensó que se podrían tratarse de Fusiones, y reviso las cartas Mágicas y de Trampa, no encontrando ninguna que sirviera para Fusiones, pero en cambio noto que varias de ellas mencionaban monstruos Cross, un tipo de monstruo que no conocía, así que solo quedaba ver su Extra Deck esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas, y lo que encontró fue algo que lo sorprendió demasiado

Las cartas de su Extra Deck no eran moradas como las Fusiones, ni blancas como los Synchro, en cambio eran rojas, como el mismo Dios Egipcio Slifer, y que tenían atributos distintos a los de los monstruos normales, además de efectos bastante fuera de lo común, y en la caja donde venían las cartas vio un papel con lo que sería la forma correcta de usar esas cartas. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando esas nuevas reglas, y analizando esas cartas tan curiosas - _Estas cartas parecen interesantes, tal parece que fue buena idea estar aquí para variar_ _- _Yusuke escucho una voz en su cabeza que creía olvidada en el tiempo - Que quieres ahora Asashi, creí que habías dicho que no me molestarías este año - gruño con voz baja, pero claramente molesta - _Pues simplemente me llamo la atención ese nuevo tipo de cartas, lucen prometedoras y poderosas_ -El ahora conocido como Asashi exclamo de forma alegre sus ideas a Yusuke - Juraste que no molestarías este año cuando te vencí en ese duelo hace un par de meses, yo creía que mantenías tus juramentos - Le dijo de forma molesta, pero en voz baja, después de todo ¿Cómo explicar a tus futuros compañeros y maestros que hablas con el alma de tu hermano no nacido que habita en tu interior? Estaba seguro que lo expulsarían de inmediato si decía esa clase de tonterías - _Mis juramentos son sagrados y lo sabes, pero algo en estas cartas me llama la atención, no puedo decir correctamente lo que es, pero sé que es algo muy importante, de otra forma no te habría dicho nada hermanito_ -Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó dispuesto a darlo todo en este duelo, ignorando la voz de su hermano simplemente se colocó su Duel Disk y con su nuevo deck se preparó para enfrentar a Kaori, quien parecía que lo esperaba hace poco

- Ya te habías tardado Yusuke, sé que estas cartas nuevas son extrañas pero no creí que te sorprendieran tanto - Menciono con un tono bastante notable de burla su amiga y oponente - No quiero decir que esa sea la razón de que me haya tardado, pero es cierto, me parece que es mejor iniciar de una buena vez, y demostrarles el poder de estas nuevas cartas ¡DUELO! - con el grito de ambos, el sistema de hologramas comenzó a funcionar. Kaori tomó la iniciativa inmediatamente - Inicio yo, invocare a Blazer Beast en modo de ataque ([Lv 4 FIRE/Beast ATK 1400/DEF 1500] un perro de fuego y roca volcánica se mostró en el campo frente a ella) y activaré su efecto, descartando a un monstruo no FIRE para poder robar una carta, ahora coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno - la parte trasera de 2 cartas se apareció en el suelo frente a ella - Ahora es mi turno, invocare a mi Burning Legion Soldier al campo [Lv 3 FIRE/Warrior ATK 1000/DEF 1300] (un esqueleto envuelto en llamas con una espada y un escudo dañados apareció frente a él) y ahora… - Un grito de ¡Alto! detuvo su jugada - _¿Qué ocurre Asashi?_ - le pregunto molesto por la interrupción - _Sé que planeabas invocar de inmediato a uno de esos monstruos Cross, pero por ahora no es recomendable, piensa que podrías no ser el único con esas cartas, hay que asegurarnos de ello, y creo que tengo la forma de hacerlo, espera a tu próximo turno, quiero saber si esa tal Kaori también tiene alguno de ellos o si solo eres tu_ - pensando un poco la situación, tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano, por más que no le agradara en lo absoluto hacerlo, regresando a su posición original la carta que estaba por jugar, se decidió por una estrategia más agresiva - Colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y activare mi carta mágica continua Dark Portal, con la cual si tienes 2 o más monstruos del mismo Atributo en tu campo, en tu Fase final deberás destruir uno de ellos, y además, si al entrar a tu Fase de Batalla tienes 2 o más Atributos en tu campo, tomaras daño igual a la mitad de la suma del ATK de todos tus monstruos, ahora termino mi turno -

- No me esperaba esa clase de jugada, pero eso no me detendrá ¡Mi turno! activare el efecto de mi Dark Priest en mi cementerio, en lugar de mi robo de turno, puede ser invocado especialmente de mi Cementerio [Lv 3 DARK/Spellcaster ATK 1400/DEF 1200] (un hombre con una túnica negra y un bastón muy grande de color morado salió de un círculo rojo del suelo, junto al perro de fuego) y ahora les mostraré por qué estos decks son tan especiales. Ahora mi Blazer Beast y mi Dark Priest, ¡**Jogress! **(ambos monstruos brillaron en color negro, uniéndose en una gran esfera color negro) _**Una llama oscura que se esparce por el mundo, surge del Infierno para consumir este mundo ¡Cross Shoukan! Arrástralos al infierno, **_**Guardián del Infierno, Vander! **- ([Lv 9 HELL/Beast ATK 2800/DEF 2500] un gran perro de color negro, con las patas, las orejas y la punta de la cola rojas, con un collar de metal que dejaba ver algunos eslabones rotos apareció en el campo desde esa esfera, y con él una sensación de calor abrumadora) - Este es un monstruo Cross, el nuevo tipo de monstruos que quieren sacar al mercado, y les demostrare su poder ahora mismo. Como hay un monstruo FIRE en tu campo su Atributo será tratado como FIRE hasta mi próximo turno y tu recibirás daño igual a su ATK, a cambio de remover un monstruo FIRE de mi propio Cementerio **¡Infernal Howling! **(con un aullido poderoso de Vander una esfera de color negro salió de un círculo rojo del suelo e impacto directamente al pecho de Yusuke, tirándolo al suelo por la potencia del impacto [Yusuke LP 3000]) ahora terminare mi turno -

Yusuke se levantó lentamente del impacto recibido, era mucho más poderoso que cualquier ataque de otros monstruos, aun cuando el daño recibido era mayor, pero eso solo lo motivaba para dar lo mejor y más en esta batalla - Ese fue un muy buen movimiento, y era exactamente lo que esperaba, que fueras la primera en invocar un monstruo Cross, ahora te mostrare de lo que este mazo es capaz, ¡Mi turno! _Ahora que sabes que no eres el único con estas cartas, es hora de liberar ese poder, y creo que ese demonio entre tus monstruos Cross será de gran ayuda_ Activare mi carta boca abajo Cross Backup, como hay un monstruo Cross en tu campo puedo invocar de mi deck un monstruo que no comparta Atributo con alguno de los monstruos que usaste para invocarlo, así que invoco a mi Storm Shaman [Lv 3 WIND/Spellcaster ATK 1200 DEF 900] (un pequeño enano apareció de una ráfaga verde salida del deck de Yusuke, con una túnica verde y un pequeño bastón rodeado por una ráfaga de viento) ahora es el momento de mostrar mis nuevos monstruos, Storm Shaman y Burning Legion Soldier **¡Jogress! **(ambos monstruos brillaron en color rojo intenso, elevándose hacia el techo hacia un mismo punto) _** Un sol arde en el cielo infinito, calentando este mundo frio y solitario ¡Cross Shoukan! Llénanos de vida, **_**Sol Viviente, Rágnaros! **-([Lv 8 PLASMA/Fiend ATK 2500 DEF 2000] una figura casi humanoide, hecha completamente de llamas anaranjadas con un par de alas de fuego y unos brazaletes y un cinturón negros, una especie de protector a la altura del cuello, y unas bandas en los antebrazos y sin piernas, en su lugar un pequeño tornado de fuego, que giraba rápidamente desde el cinturón, hasta abajo descendía desde ese punto alto en el techo, portando un gran mazo con picos en su mano izquierda) - Admira a mi monstruo Cross Kaori, él te detendrá en este momento. Activare la habilidad de Rágnaros, al ser invocado puedo cambiar el Atributo de tu monstruo al de uno de los materiales necesarios para invocarlo, y lo cambiare a WIND (un brillo verde claro rodeo a Vander) y ahora usare su efecto cuando hay un monstruo WIND en tu campo también es tratado como un monstruo WIND una ronda, y enviando una carta mágica de mi campo al Cementerio puedo regresar todas tus cartas boca abajo a tu mano y reducir el ATK de un monstruo en tu campo en 300 por cada carta retornada **¡Solar Storm! **(la carta Dark Portal de Yusuke brillo en color rojo, para dividirse en 2 ráfagas pequeñas que pasaron a través de Vander y estallaron en las cartas boca debajo de Kaori, mandándolas de regreso a su mano [Vander 2800 - 2200]) Ahora Rágnaros, ataca a Vander, **Wrath of Rágnaros! **(impactando con su mazo al suelo, una enorme oleada de fuego anaranjado fue directamente hacia Vander, pero Kaori no mostraba mucha preocupación) - No te dejare hacer eso, activare la habilidad de Vander, al ser atacado por un monstruo Cross puedo activar una carta trampa de mi mano a cambio de removerla y todas sus copias de mi deck cuando su efecto se resuelva, y activo Forced Cross, lo cual disminuirá el ATK de Rágnaros para que sea igual al de Vander, y cuando ambos monstruos sean destruidos, ambos invocaremos un monstruo de nuestro deck, cuyo atributo no sea igual al de los monstruos usados para invocar a nuestros monstruos Vander, contraataca, **Hell Strike! **- (Vander aulló con fuerza, liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura de su hocico, que impacto con la ola de fuego de Rágnaros, la explosión alcanzó a los 2 que se destruyeron inmediatamente) - Ahora invocare a Water Elemental de mi deck y removeré mi otra copia de Forced Cross - (una criatura formada de corrientes de agua parecida a un torbellino con una cabeza alargada, grandes brazos y un par de brazaletes dorados con joyas azules en ellos apareció en un destello azul del mazo de Kaori [Lv 4 WATER/Fiend ATK 1700 DEF 1500])

- Esa jugada fue demasiado buena como para predecirla, muy bien, por tu carta invocare a Wrathtail Wave Rider - (una criatura de aspecto parecido al de una gran serpiente con brazos de escamas azules, unas aletas que salían de sus codos hasta sus muñecas, otras iguales a la altura de sus hombros y una más desde la parte baja del cuello hasta poco arriba de la cintura apareció junto a Yusuke, también con un destello azul de su deck [Lv 4 WATER/Reptile ATK 1800 DEF 1000]) - Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno -

- ¡Mi turno! Activare la habilidad de Water Elemental, invocando otro monstruo Elemental de mi mano, invocare a Dark Elemental - (una criatura prácticamente igual a la otra, pero únicamente hecha de energía oscura apareció a lado de la criatura de agua [Lv 3 DARK/Fiend ATK 1200 DEF 1400]) - Ahora activare la habilidad de Dark Elemental, sacrificándolo para invocar especialmente un monstruo DARK de mi deck con ataque igual o menor al de otro monstruo en mi campo, e invocare a Dark Herbalist al campo (el elemental oscuro brillo y se hundió en el suelo, formando un círculo rojo del cual surgió un hombre con una túnica verde oscura y algunas ramas con espinas a su alrededor con un bastón hecho de ramas secas [Lv 4 DARK/Fiend ATK 1600 DEF 1300]) - Water Elemental y Dark Herbalist, **¡Jogress! **(las ramas a los pies del herborista rodearon a ambos monstruos cubriéndolos en un domo, y de cada espina rosas negras brotaron y crecieron aceleradamente, cubriendo el domo completamente) _**Una flor cuyas raíces se extienden por todo el planeta, nutriéndose de los muertos que ellos mismos generan ¡Cross Shoukan! Aliméntate de su miseria, **_**Rosa Oscura, Amalur!** - ([Lv 8 SWAMP/Spellcaster ATK 2400 DEF 2300] el domo se pudrió, mostrando una figura humanoide femenina, con ropa hecha de hojas cubriendo apenas lo necesario, de piel pálida y cabello verdoso, con una rosa negra sobre su cabeza, se levantó de los restos del domo, mostrando una traviesa sonrisa a Yusuke) - Activare la habilidad de Amalur, cambiando su atributo a WATER y descartando una carta de mi mano, envía las primeras tres cartas de tu deck al cementerio, **Nature´s Will! **- (un látigo de espinas salió de la mano derecha de Amalur, impactando en el Duel Disk, que mostro las cartas superiores como si se pudrieran, y fueron enviadas al cementerio) - Y ahora Amalur, ataca a su Wave Rider, **Swamp Rage! **(un látigo de espinas, ahora de color negro salió de su otra mano directamente hacia el monstruo, apretándolo y destruyéndolo en varios trozos que se hicieron agua y formaron un charco en el suelo [Yusuke LP 4000 - 3400]) - Activare la habilidad de Wave Rider, al ser destruido en batalla puede ser invocado nuevamente ese mismo turno, pero con 400 de ATK y DEF menos - (del charco que quedo de la batalla anterior se formó nuevamente el monstruo reptil de Yusuke, pero un poco más chico [Wrathtail 1800/1000 - 1400/600]) - Entonces colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno -

- Mi turno, invocare a Wrathtail Storm Rider especialmente porque hay otro monstruo Wrathtail en mi campo, (un monstruo similar al otro, pero con escamas verdes y un poco mayor al otro en su tamaño original se colocó junto a él [Lv 5 WIND/Reptile ATK 2000 DEF 1800]) ahora Wrathtail Wave Rider y Wrathtail Storm Rider, **¡Jogress! **(un remolino de nieve rodeo a ambos monstruos y sepulto todo el campo de Yusuke en nieve, dejando un gran montículo en el centro) _**La ventisca sepulta oscuros secretos, dejando un camino de pureza al pasar ¡Cross Shoukan! Ocúltanos y protégenos, **_**Guardiana Val´kyr**(una criatura parecida a un ángel transparente con armadura metálica azul, y un casco parecido a la cabeza de un ave que cubría su cara completamente con unas alas enormes hechas de nieve, que dejaban caer algunos copos al suelo [Lv 9 ICE/Fairy ATK 2700 DEF 2600]) - Te mostrare de lo que mi ángel guardián es capaz, cuando es invocado invoca en el campo oponente un Undead Token en modo de defensa por cada monstruo Cross en todos los cementerios, significa que tendrás 2 tokens - (un par de cadáveres en proceso de descomposición salieron del suelo junto a Amalur, arrodillados uno a cada lado [Undead Token Lv 1 WATER/Zombie ATK 0DEF 0]) - Si alguno de ellos es destruido por batalla, perderás 500 LP y si en tu Fase de Batalla hay un monstruo Cross en tu campo, otro Token será invocado en tu campo, bajo las mismas condiciones, y ahora, como hay un monstruo WATER en tu campo, cambiara su atributo y me permitirá negar la activación de una carta mágica en cada uno de tus turnos y en cada uno de los míos por el pequeño costo de enviar una carta del tope de mi deck al cementerio, ahora mi Val´kyr ataca al Token de la derecha, **Frost Shoot! **- (una ráfaga de hielo y aire frio salió de las alas de Val´kyr y congelo al cadáver, que se destruyó en varios pedacitos [Kaori LP 4000 - 3500]) - Y activare mi carta boca abajo Cross Strike, removiendo un monstruo Cross de mi cementerio, cambo la posición de un monstruo en tu campo y un monstruo Cross en mi campo puede atacarlo, a cambio de que el daño de batalla que tomes sea reducido a la mitad, muy bien, **Twin Frost Shoot! **- (la silueta de Rágnaros se mostró a espaldas de Val´kyr e impacto en el otro Token, forzándolo a levantarse para recibir una ráfaga de aire congelado igual que su compañero [Kaori LP 3500 - 1650]) - Y con eso terminare mi turno -

- Eso fue algo muy impresionante Yusuke, pero no creas que me voy a rendir a estas alturas del juego ¡Mi turno! Activare mi trampa boca abajo Miracle Cross, removiendo de mi cementerio a todos los monstruos usados para invocación Cross, puedo invocar un monstruo Cross de mi cementerio, pero no podrá atacar este turno, removeré a Blazer Beast, a Dark Priest, a Water Elemental y a Dark Herbalist de mi cementerio, **Miracle Cross! **- (desde un círculo rojo del suelo, los 4 monstruos salieron hacia el cielo, y se unieron en un destello en el aire que formo una letra X enorme, desde el centro de esa X otro destello salió disparado, pero en esta ocasión hacia el mismo círculo rojo, desde donde apareció nuevamente Vander, aullando con fuerza) - Activare la carta mágica Darkness Force, cambiando el atributo de todos los monstruos de tu campo a DARK y con eso puedo activar la habilidad de Vander, infringiéndote daño igual a la mitad del ATK de todos los monstruos DARK en tu campo, **Bestial Punishement! **- (con un movimiento de su cabeza, la cadena rota creció y se enroscó en el cuello de Yusuke, quemándolo junto a sus LP [Yusuke LP 2650]) - Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno -

- Increíble, Vander tiene trucos demasiado buenos, y tú también tienes jugadas increíbles a pesar de que apenas conoces estas cartas, pero ahora es turno de que yo te muestre un truco que he guardado desde el inicio de este duelo ¡Mi turno! Activare la carta mágica de equipo D.D.R. – Different Dimmension Return, pagando 800 LP puedo invocar un monstruo removido de mi juego y equiparlo con esta carta, ¡Regresa **Rágnaros**! - ([Yusuke LP 1850] de un vórtice de color oscuro, Rágnaros apareció en el campo de batalla nuevamente) - Ahora su habilidad se activa, al ser invocado puede cambiar el atributo de uno de tus monstruos al de uno de los que él requiere, y cambiare el atributo de Amalur a FIRE, ahora Val´kyr ataca a Amalur, **Frost Shoot! **(otra vez, una ráfaga de aire helado que salió de sus alas dirigida hacia Amalur, pero antes de impactarla su látigo negro golpeo la ventisca partiéndola a la mitad, mientras su seguía su camino hacia Yusuke) - Lo siento, pero Amalur, al batallar con un monstruo de mayor ataque, puede negar el daño de batalla que yo recibo, y te inflige a ti 400 puntos de daño por cada carta en tu campo, significa que recibirás 2000 puntos de daño, **Nature´s Revenge! **- (el látigo volaba a gran velocidad hacia Yusuke, pero antes de tocarlo, Rágnaros lo golpeo con su mazo quemándolo junto a Amalur, mientras algunas de las llamas quemaron a Kaori [Kaori LP 650]) - No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hiciste Yusuke? - mirándolo con duda, Kaori no entendía lo que estaba pasando - No es algo tan complicado, recuerda que Amalur era de Atributo FIRE y la habilidad de Rágnaros cuando hay un monstruo FIRE en tu campo, niega el daño que yo recibo por algún efecto y a cambio, te inflige a ti la mitad de ese daño, eso es el **Flare Prevent!**, y ahora Rágnaros, termina con esto atacando a Vander, **Wrath of Rágnaros! **- (dando un golpe al suelo con su mazo, una gran ola de fuego anaranjado se dirigía a Vander, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algún movimiento, unas cadenas de luz se enredaron en su hocico impidiéndole hacer algo [Vander 2800 - 1800]) - Antes de que mi monstruo se autodestruyera, active mi carta boca abajo Rágnaros Force, que reduce el ATK de un monstruo tuyo en 500 por cada monstruo Cross en mi campo, o sea que Vander pierde 1000 puntos, y cualquier carta que pudieras usar de tu mano será inmediatamente negada por Val´kyr, o sea que has perdido Kaori ([Kaori LP 0] la enorme ola de fuego destruyo a Vander, y termino con el duelo) - Ese fue un duelo increíble muchachos, lamentablemente les tomo todo el tiempo que teníamos disponible el día de hoy, así que simplemente pasen al frente por sus uniformes y Duel Disk de la escuela, y aquellos afortunados pueden recoger ahora mismo sus mazos nuevos, que también incluyen monstruos Cross, muchas gracias por su atención y los veo mañana, cuando sus clases inicien formalmente - Daimonji se retiró del salón, mientras todos pasaban por sus uniformes y Duel Disk, para salir de la academia esperando las grandiosas aventuras y vivencias que les esperaban en el futuro

En la salida de la escuela, los alumnos nuevos salían juntos, algunos platicando sobre el Duelo de Kaori y Yusuke, otros tristes por no ser de los afortunados en tener esas cartas nuevas y algunos otros simplemente caminaban camino a sus casas, justo como Yusuke - El día de mañana empieza esta nueva etapa de mi vida, y con estas nuevas cartas sé que voy a llegar lejos, incluso tendrás la oportunidad de ayudarme Asashi, tal vez el duelo me puso de muy buen humor y no pienso en lo que digo, pero te daré esta oportunidad, pero eso sí, yo te avisare cuando el momento se presente - Mientras regresaba a su hogar, el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era lo alto que quería llegar con sus cartas, tanto las viejas que tenía junto con las nuevas.

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, un nuevo fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! ubicado algunos años después del final de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 d´s donde estoy mostrando un tipo de monstruos nuevos que invente hace tiempo, los monstruos Cross, los cuales son invocados enviando del campo al cementerio monstruos indicados en los requerimientos de invocación, pero a diferencia de la Synchro Summon, no importan los niveles, sino el atributo de los monstruos. Un monstruo Cross tiene un Atributo nuevo, resultado de la mezcla de los atributos usados para su invocación, y únicamente los monstruos Cross tienen estos nuevos Atributos, usualmente tienen un efecto que es independiente de cómo fue invocado, y un efecto por cada Atributo que requieren para su invocación, el cual se activa cuando hay un monstruo de dicho Atributo en el campo oponente, cambiando el Atributo del monstruo Cross a ese Atributo hasta la próxima Standby Phase del dueño del monstruo, y si bien estos monstruos son la novedad y la idea principal de este fic, usare algunos decks con cartas reales o del anime y el manga la mayoría de las veces, ya que no hay tantas cartas para los monstruos Cross.**

**Un review para motivarme es bien recibido, un review para insultarme solo es aceptado de parte de ciertas personas, un PM para cualquier asunto será leído y contestado, y si a nadie le agrado mi historia pues igual la voy a continuar, aunque me tarde años en terminarla la terminare**


End file.
